Kagome the pirate princess
by MissKagome
Summary: Inuyasha is a regular guy at the Shikon University in Tokyo, when one day he accidentally falls victim to demon possessions from Miko pirates, thus being sent into the Feudal area where anything is possible.
1. Everday boy

It was a quiet afternoon at the Shikon University in Tokyo.  
  
It was the day before spring break, and just after a rainstorm.  
  
Inuyasha Tama had just graduated out of high school and settled quickly into college.  
  
He had been so involved in his work that he hardly had any time for friends and such.  
  
Of course he'd shout a hi or two to them in the hall, but after classes he would lock himself in his dorm and study quietly, while his roommate Miroku was always out partying and flirting with older and younger women.  
  
Inuyasha always remembered Miroku to be that way, at least, ever since he met him in eighth grade.  
  
Miroku had short black hair, slender build, puppy brown eyes, and a hand with a mind of its own. Often, Inuyasha would find Miroku with a red burning handprint on his face.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he also had a slender build, but he liked to think he had a bit more muscle then Miroku. Golden brown eyes, two long tendrils of bangs in the front with spikes in the back. All silver.  
  
Inuyasha never really thought much of himself, but he did seem to catch unwanted glances once in a while from a couple of the uptight girls in college.  
  
Miroku almost died of laughter when Inuyasha had told him that he'd never been on a date in his life.  
  
"How can you pass up such a thing, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his brown eyes flashing with impulsive shock.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha replied dubiously. "I guess I've just been so caught up in getting good grades that the thought never really passed my mind." That night Inuyasha lay awake in bed, listening to Miroku's soft snoring and the light scratching of a tree branch against his dorm window.  
  
He really never thought about dating, but it's not like he passed up the whole conflict. Inuyasha knew that someday he would find the right girl for him. Or, hopefully she would find him.  
  
So with that settled he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"Wake up sleep head, It's spring break!" Miroku yelled cheerfully as he pulled away Inuyasha's bed back later." Inuyasha replied distantly, his voice muffled from sleeping face first on his pillow.  
  
"Aw, Come on Inuyasha! You know what spring break means!" Miroku whined, his puppy dog eyes absorbed in something only he could see.  
  
Inuyasha knew everything Miroku was about to tell him. From the last Pepsi can to the very first dip in the cool beach water.  
  
So instead of going through the same spring break pep talk Miroku always gave him, Inuyasha anxiously sat up and reached out one hand on his night stand to steady himself as he stood up.  
  
Minutes passed and Inuyasha still stood halfway up, holding onto the nightstand with Miroku impatiently peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Well.....are you coming or not?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he realized he had fallen asleep again. Only this time he'd had the most peculiar dream.  
  
There was this pirate ship that was floating among the clouds, and standing on the deck of the ship, holding onto the mast was a beautiful and mysterious looking young woman. She was dressed in what it looked like to be either deer or lion skin, form fitting to show off her curvy build.  
  
Her intimidating brown eyes were like two shards of amber. The young woman had raven black hair that sort of reminded Inuyasha of a cascading waterfall.  
  
In his short dream she turned and looked at him, mouthing the word Kagome which he thought to be her name.  
  
Now normally Inuyasha isn't to good with reading lips, but somehow he heard it in his head, and it left itself dangling around his mind as he awoke.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said aloud as he stood up straight, turning and staring into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"Who's Kagome? Inuyasha, did you meet a woman and forget to tell me?!" Miroku asked heartbroken.  
  
"No, Of course not! I don't know who she is, but she was in my dream." Inuyasha replied dreamily as he walked over to his dresser, pulled out some clothes, and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.  
  
"Hmm," Miroku pondered while rubbing his chin. "maybe I should of let him sleep in a bit longer."  
  
(Hi! Well here is my first chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.) 


	2. Not your everyday girl

(Hi, sorry about a few of the mistakes in my last chapter! The stupid tab button messed everything up. Oh well. This chapter is about Kagome. As you will find out of course.)  
  
Kagome quickly shut her book and blew out the small candle in the candle holder on the ship wall.  
  
With a sigh she made her way up to the main deck, noting how good the fresh air made her feel.  
  
Kagome knew she couldn't possibly try and get into a book now. What with everything going on.  
  
Her and her sister Kikyo are Miko Pirates, and since they are their father's only known heir, except Rin, but she is much to young. They have to figure out who will take their father's place, only becoming queen of the pirates because they are female. Kind of a family business here.  
  
You see, their mother was an ordinary Miko living a peaceful life in modern day times Tokyo, that is until she met their father the great pirate king, but he wasn't a king yet. He was still a prince and not that old at all.  
  
Nine years ago their mother died while in labor with the youngest sister Rin.  
  
So their father raised them as best he could, teaching them each the finest and oldest skills in the book, and helping to find each of their special powers as a miko being their mother's daughters.  
  
Only, one day about half a year ago another miko pirate, only she was very evil and had great jealously over the fact that their father choose their mother over her, Murdered their father.  
  
Her name is Raku and she is from the wind scar clan. Everyone in their clan either family or joined having some odd power with wind.  
  
But the wind scar clan isn't bad, just a bit on the wild side. Raku was just one bad seed from the clan.  
  
Raku has a brother named Koga, who keeps reminding Kagome how well they'd rule together as king and queen, but Kagome has other thoughts with him. She dislikes him even though he isn't an awful person, because he is the brother of Raku.  
  
All the miko pirates were planning a surprise attack on Raku, when she found out and went into hiding in the modern day times.  
  
Raku made a secret passage way through an old well in a shrine house.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, trying to forget the bits and pieces of both her parent's deaths. She knew that as long as her powers still served her as a miko, that she would find Raku and end her distasteful life for good.  
  
"Been reading in the dark again, sister?" Kikyo asked coldly, a hint of playful ness darting back and forth between her eyes.  
  
Deep down inside Kikyo was really a nice person, but she envied Kagome and her luck with Koga, for it was Kikyo who loved him back. Kikyo wished to marry Koga and become the queen of the pirates.  
  
Even though Kikyo was the oldest sister, somehow Kagome's miko powers had comer quicker to her then Kikyo, and that also angered her.  
  
Yes of course Kikyo was powerful, but it was a certain power that kagome had which seemed indifferent then the rest of the mikos.  
  
Kagome's power came from pure and honest feelings.  
  
But still, Kikyo couldn't understand it. She had asked their Grandmother Kaede about it over and over, but still Kaede would only tell her to be patient with her powers, and that she was rushing them too much.  
  
That may be true, maybe it was because she wanted to impress Koga, or maybe it was because she wanted everyone to notice how greatly her powers have adjusted and not just kagome's.  
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo and then down at the ship's floor.  
  
"Kikyo, Lately I've been having this strange feeling," Kagome started, completely by passing Kikyo's cold shoulder as she went on talking.  
  
"I mean, I know that we are preparing for the demonic curse that we are going to put on Raku in the modern world, but I just have this feeling like something will go wrong."  
  
"You worry too much." Was all Kikyo said before she walked to the back of the ship.  
  
Most of the time, Kagome's strange feelings proved their innocence, but the Miko pirates could not hold it off any longer. Tonight was the night when they were to gather together and send an demonic curse to Raku as she remain hidden in the modern time.  
  
They hoped it would change her so that the mikos could sense her being, find her, and end it all finally.  
  
Kagome walked to the edge of the ship, leaning over to look at the land below her.  
  
Their ship was of a strange kind. It could float on water, but this was a miko ship and it flew through the sky among the clouds.  
  
Since everybody and the whole ship would not be able to go through the well to modern times, all the older and more wiser mikos were working on opening up a portal to go 50 years into the future as Raku had done into the modern days of Tokyo.  
  
Kagome gasped as suddenly a large blue portal appeared, growing bigger every minute as their ship silently floated closer and closer to it's opening.  
  
In fear Kagome grasped the mast of the ship tightly as the ship slowly entered the portal, it's speed getting faster as it suddenly zipped through.  
  
And now they were traveling through some sort of time portal. All around them was blue green and pink.  
  
Then suddenly it was like they were spit out of a mouth as they started floating peacefully among the night sky. Stars twinkling up above them. The moon shinning bright.  
  
They were in the modern world of Tokyo. 


	3. Demonic Changes

Kagome was unaware of the hand reaching out to her shoulder.  
  
"We will start the spell tonight." Kaede told Kagome as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder to turn her to Kaede.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Her grandmother into one of the ship's rooms.  
  
The dark was reaching all corners of the room except the middle.  
  
All the oldest Mikos were sitting in a circle around a thick black candle that had flames casting odd shadows on the ship wall.  
  
Kagome spotted Kikyo at one side with a seat waiting for her.  
  
As soon as Kagome was in the circle, the old women began to chant something so ancient and un real that even Kagome being a powerful Miko couldn't understand any little bit of it.  
  
"This task is much harder then it seems," Kikyo whispered in Kagome's ear. "we have to make sure it gets right to Raku and no one else."  
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, but when she did it was darker inside her mind. She had this terrible feeing that something was going to go wrong.  
  
"Grandmother Kaede," Kagome tried to call her quietly. "Kaede, Ow!" Kagome piped as she felt Kikyo's elbow nudge her in the ribs.  
  
"Not now. We can't disturb them." Kikyo whispered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed hard, her mind dreading what would happen.  
  
(with Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed open and he realized that he was suddenly craving pan cakes.  
  
"Come on Miroku! We are going to the diner!" Inuyasha shouted, shaking the sleeping Miroku by the shoulders.  
  
"It's four in the morning!!" Miroku almost screamed as he stared bewildered at his digital alarm clock.  
  
"I know, I know. I just feel so famished! And you know how the diner is open all Saturday night." Inuyasha explained to Miroku as he shoved his sleepy friend into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku called to him from behind the door. "You have cravings like a woman about to have a baby."  
  
Some minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku were walking along the sidewalk as a few cars zoomed by and the street lights flickered.  
  
"This is great. We should do this more often." Inuyasha told Miroku, grinning at him.  
  
"You need a girlfriend." Miroku told him back, his sleep deprived face frowning.  
  
"And so do you." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Inside the diner was almost empty except for a few truckers and night job employees.  
  
Inuyasha had a stack of pancakes while Miroku just had a cup of coffee. "It's too early to eat." Miroku mumbled.  
  
After they were done, Inuyasha decided that he and Miroku should go the long way home on the path through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking. He sensed something. He knew he did, he always had a knack for sensing stuff.  
  
Miroku bumped into the stopped Inuyasha and practically fell asleep on his back if Inuyasha didn't yell,  
  
"Look over there!"  
  
"Huh? Digital Pancake what!?" Miroku asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha just gave him a funny look.  
  
But then suddenly Miroku also spied something behind some trees a little ways ahead of them.  
  
"Look." Miroku whispered, pointing towards the shadow.  
  
It was a person in a black cape. They seemed to be hiding from something the way they walked, then stopped, ducking behind every few trees.  
  
"He-hello?" Inuyasha called out in their direction. The person in the cape turned, revealing the face of a young woman with red eyes, but what was even stranger was this odd shape of light speeding towards her from the sky Inuyasha had noticed.  
  
"Well hello there. No need to by shy." Miroku grinned as he ran up to the young woman. Inuyasha could feel it. Something wasn't right about this woman. The expression on her face, those red eyes, and the way she looked towards the sky and stood behind Miroku.  
  
Wait, Miroku!  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of it and realized whatever was coming from the sky it would hit Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled, running swiftly between trees as he felt his quickened heart beat as the bright light started to break through the tree branches.  
  
Just as the light was about to hit Miroku, Inuyasha had pushed him out of the way, accidentally becoming the light's next victim as it pierced him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he got to his feet and stared helplessly at his friend laying on the ground, surrounded by some strange light.  
  
Miroku looked to where the woman was to find it empty.  
  
"Uhg, It's burning into my flesh!" Inuyasha choked.  
  
He was right. The strange light was seeping into his pores and evaporating under his skin.  
  
Inuyasha's veins felt like they were expanding and about to explode. He knew something in that light was doing something to his body. He could feel it happening.  
  
Miroku gasped and backed as far as he could against a tree as he watched his friend start to do some kind of mutating process.  
  
It looked like Inuyasha's bones were snapping out of place, then going back in somewhat different.  
  
Miroku held his ears because he didn't want to hear the screams of pain coming from Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku tried getting closer to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just told him to go get help.  
  
Miroku was about to go, but then suddenly Inuyasha started changing again.  
  
So Miroku, worried that something might happen if he left Inuyasha stayed by his side.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Inuyasha almost whimpered as he lifted up his hands to see his short nails becoming longer and thicker like those of an animal.  
  
He felt a weird sensation on his head as suddenly his hair grew long, almost down to his hands.  
  
Then the most painful things, in his mouth he felt like two of his front teeth were being pulled out.  
  
He could almost taste the blood.  
  
When he put a finger to one of the hurting teeth, he was shocked as he ran his finger up and down on a smooth fang like point.  
  
Suddenly his ears began to twist and turn, his head throbbing from all the pain.  
  
Then It was the weirdest thing, like somehow his ears just moved from the side of his head onto the top of his head.  
  
They were doing all this sort of curling and bending, and when it stopped he reached up to feel something small and fuzzy like a cat's ear on top of his head.  
  
Then everything grew silent and still as Inuyasha lay there panting.  
  
"Are....You alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, peering over him, Miroku's eyes widening as he looked at what his friend had become.  
  
"Inuyasha! You....what's going on?"  
  
All of a sudden Miroku noticed a couple slash marks forming on the sides of Inuyasha's cheeks, and Inuyasha's eyes grew a bright bloody red.  
  
"Inuyasha....?" Miroku said quietly as a soft low growling noise erupted from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha hopped up and Lunged forth at Miroku, slamming him into a tree as he held him high up into the air by his neck.  
  
"Inu....yasha....What are you doing?" Miroku managed to say between a wheeze. Inuyasha's grip was getting tighter.  
  
Then, Miroku caught a glimpse of small purple and tan fang shaped things heading towards Inuyasha at the speed of light.  
  
They wrapped themselves in a necklace style around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
A worried expression overtook Inuyasha's demon like face as he stared down at the beads.  
  
"Sit!" A female voice called. 


	4. Aboard the confusion

"Who are you?!" Miroku yelled over to the cloaked stranger.  
  
"No time to talk, but I promise I'll explain everything to you soon." The female voice under the green cloak replied, as she walked over to Miroku and quickly used an old Miko pirate trick to drain the energy out of someone, so then they'd collapse into a deep sleep.  
She then did the same to Inuyasha, who was lying face down on the ground, probably already worn out from the special beads she placed on him.  
  
"Sango, quickly come help me now!" replied the cloaked female, pulling her hood down to reveal a raven haired girl wearing a type of a skin fur.  
Another female with black hair stepped out of the bushes, dressed in a similar, but only blue cloak.  
"Here," Sango said, motioning for her demon pet, Kirara to come out of it's hiding spot and over to the two girls. "let's lay them both on top of Kirara." Sango finished as Kagome nodded and they both, with great effort managed to put both young men on top of the silent cat like demon.  
  
Then they quickly ran off for their smaller portal ship that would take them up to their home away from home in the sky, where not too long ago the curse was held.  
  
"That curse," Sango started, taking in quick sharp breaths as they ran side by side. "You were right about something going wrong."  
  
(Later in the morning.)

Kagome had decided that it would be much safer for Sango, Kirara, The two men, and her to ride alongside the ship on their smaller ship.  
Mostly in fear of anyone finding out about the accident and thus deciding to kill the one man who absorbed the curse, in case he became full demon and ran around terrorizing everyone.  
  
Sango stood, hands firmly grasped on the wheel as Kirara sat in her small form next to Sango's feet.  
She looked over to where the two strangers were sleeping below the deck, and remembered the most peculiar and utterly aggravating thing that the short black haired one had done.  
As Sango was helping Kagome put both strangers in a small two person bed, The short black haired guy mumbled something about having his children in his sleep, and then reached up and patted sango's behind!  
She nearly dropped him when that happened.  
Although, it was sort of flattering to be touched by such an handsome young man, but did it have to be there?  
  
Sango gave a nervous laugh, and focused her mind back on the sky. Many clouds hazed her view, but they had their ship tied to the other ship, so that made her feel a bit better.  
  
Kagome stood at the front of the deck, looking out over the sky as she closed her eyes and let her thick black hair fly about her face.  
She knew now, that that silver haired guy was definitely the guy from her dream.  
  
(mean while below deck.)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly popped open, and now, more then ever Miroku was snoring the loudest he'd ever heard!  
I mean, it wasn't normally that bad, but right now it sounded like Miroku was on a micro phone to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's hands slapped up to the sides of his head to cover his aching ears, but was puzzled and somewhat terrified when he felt none.  
Feeling all around his head, he finally found them-at the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha found a small hanging mirror on the wooden wall, and gasped in surprise when he saw himself.  
Long silver white hair, Two doggy like ears, clawed hands, his eyes more golden then ever, and two sharp dog like fangs he examined, his mouth wide open and Inuyasha going,  
"Ahhhh."  
  
Inuyasha was then flooded with memories from earlier this morning.  
"I remember now. Something happened to me in the woods."  
  
Inuyasha then realized that he was on a ship, but couldn't understand why it wasn't rocking as hard as ships normally do in the open water.  
Looking back to his sleeping friend, Inuyasha decided to go up the few steps and explore his surroundings, maybe find out what really happened.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha stepped onto deck, his first view was of Kagome, half way sitting on the railing and looking modestly out to....sea?  
"No....not sea...it's the fucking sky!' Inuyasha thought, his eyes wild as he took in the strong scent of everything around him, almost afraid to move forward, because of being in the air.  
Then the realization hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks.  
  
That girl......the beautiful girl from my dreams is only feet away from.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha called out weakly, taking a few unknown steps to the pretty raven haired young woman who's name was Kagome in his dream.  
kagome jerked her head to the side to see Inuyasha up and about.  
Getting up she asked,  
"So you are awake now, huh? I bet you have lots of questions for me."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, nodded, and walked up to face the girl of his dreams. Well, girl in his dreams.  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My other story was quite demanding the attention for a bit. Thanks for reviewing! )


	5. Miroku meets Sango

Kagome had spent almost the whole ride to the positive vortex explaining everything to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. I mean, he sort of understood what Kagome was saying, but this was all so unreal!  
First he was getting pan cakes with Miroku at four in the morning, and the next thing he knew he was accidentally cursed with demonic looks and powers, that was meant to hit some source of evil hiding in his time.  
  
Miroku! He had forgotten all about him.  
  
Inuyasha excused himself from Kagome and went below deck to go find Miroku.  
Miroku was still sound asleep.  
He was always up so early, but here he was sleeping the whole day away.  
  
"Wake up, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled into his face as he lightly slapped Miroku on cheek.  
  
Miroku sort of nodded, half way opened his eyes and mumbled,  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
Miroku's eyes suddenly went wide and he yelled in fear when he saw Inuyasha's face, and he quickly jumped up and braced himself up against the ship wall.  
  
"Aaa! Get away from me!" Miroku yelled, blocking his face with his arms.

"Calm down you pathetic half wit! It's only me. Inuyasha? Your friend? Remember?" Inuyasha said, leaning towards Miroku.  
  
"....Right, but what happened to you?" Miroku asked, cautiously sitting down on the bed.  
Inuyasha sighed and was glad kagome had told him what had happened.  
  
When Inuyasha was done, before Miroku could say much, Sango stepped below deck to tell them they were leaving Miroku and Inuyasha's time now.  
  
"Well hello there, beautiful!" Miroku said slyly as he made his way to Sango.  
"Um. Hello. You must be Miroku. I've heard about you and your little trouble with womanizing." Sango replied, crossing her arms.  
Miroku glared in Inuyasha direction and said,  
"So, What's your name?"  
"Sango."  
"Such a pretty name. Say, would you be interested in,"  
"No thank you!" Sango interrupted quickly as she made her way back up on deck.  
  
'My god is he forward with his thoughts!' Sango thought, her mind running wild from the way Miroku smooth talked to her.

Kagome smiled when she saw Sango rush up on deck with a slight blush on her face and Miroku following.  
Kagome knew Sango like the attention on some levels.  
  
Just then that sort of blue, pink, and green portal opened up again, Their ship and the larger ship slowly edging into the round circle and into the miasma.  
  
(Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be leaving for a week on the 28th. So this will be my last update for a little bit. Sorry to leave the story like this. Thanks again.)  
MissKagome


	6. tempting

"That was amazing!" both Miroku and Inuyasha said as soon as they were in Kagome and Sango's time and out of the positive vortex.  
"I think they are still in shock from everything we've told them, Kagome." Sango said, Making Kagome let out a small laugh.  
It was pretty funny the way they acted when they first noticed the ship wasn't sailing on the water, and away into some pretty sunset.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha drifted off as he looked around at all the lush green hills and small built huts with smoke wisps coming out from the top. "Where you live is so-so peaceful." Inuyasha finished, turning away from the pretty movie like picture to stare into Kagome's eyes, sending small chills down her spine from his stare.  
"Your time was pretty interesting too. All those lights and sounds, It was almost as if demons turned into what you call, machines!" Kagome replied, giving Inuyasha a warm smile.  
Kagome hadn't told any of the elders or anyone else for that matter about Inuyasha, but she suspected Kaede already knew. Kaede was her wise grandmother and could always tell when something went wrong.  
Kagome's smile faded, and she was just about to tell Inuyasha that no one else knew when Sango suddenly pulled Kagome next to her and whispered,  
"Miroku is touching me where he shouldn't! What should I do?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
Kagome laughed and replied,  
"Sango, I wish you had a special necklace for Miroku, So you could Sit," But then Kagome was interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha roughly hitting the hard floor of the deck, and him saying, "Ow!"  
Kagome leaned down to help Inuyasha stand up.  
"Oops, Sorry Inuyasha! I forgot that if I said the word s-"  
"Don't say it!" Inuyasha yelled quickly as he clasped his hand on her lips.  
'Soft tempting lips.' Inuyasha thought dreamily. 'Wait, no! What the hell am I thinking?.....or....what am I not thinking? Geez....I just met this girl some hours ago, but it feels like I've known her for so long.'  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked sweetly as she helped him up.  
Inuyasha didn't even realize that she had put his arm around her shoulder and was helping him walk back below deck.  
"Maybe you should rest or something." Kagome told Inuyasha as they both sat down on the bed Miroku was sleeping on.  
"No, Actually I'm alright now. Thanks though." He replied quietly.  
  
They just sat there for a bit, looking away then back at each other. Inuyasha watched the way Kagome's raven black hair floated a bit like wings among her face in the cool breeze.  
  
Suddenly, before he knew it, they were inches away from each other's faces and closing.  
It seemed so right, or felt so right to Inuyasha. Like it was a play and this was supposed to be happening.  
But then suddenly there was a loud ruckus above deck and they quickly pulled apart.  
  
"I'd probably should go help Sango." Kagome replied quietly as she got up and squeezed the bottom of her skirt.  
"Yeah....and I should go and take Miroku away." Inuyasha said with a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thunkish sort of sound and the Ship landed quite gingerly on land.  
  
"Oh, Uh...We are here."  
  
(Sorry so short. I have to go to bed. Thanks for the reviews. I promise a longer chapter soon.)


	7. Kagome's home

"What should we do with them?" Sango asked Kagome as they stood on the solid green ground, their small ship standing high next to them.  
"If Kaede sees Miroku dressed up in our modern day clothes, then it'll be alright, but even if we dress Inuyasha along with Miroku, Kaede will suspect something of him. I mean come on, he is a dog demon now!" Kagome replied to Sango, her voice rising in a worrisome tone.  
"Hey ladies!" Miroku called as he stepped up to them.

"Will you shush?!" Sango said, smacking her hand against his mouth as Inuyasha came up besides Miroku. "We don't want the elders of the Miko elves to find out about you both yet."  
"And we especially don't want my grandmother Kaede to find out. She is the head Miko in our tribe. She will have Inuyasha killed!" Kagome said as she and Sango handed Miroku and Inuyasha their cloaks.  
"Here, you both wear these cloaks to disguise yourself until we to a safe spot." Sango told the boys.  
"Ooo, It even smells like her!" Miroku half sarcastically told Inuyasha as they walked behind the two girls, deep into the woods.  
They had told them that they were going to take the long way home through the woods, so no one could ask them about the two cloaked strangers.  
  
"So Kagome," Inuyasha started to say as he walked up besides her, leaving Sango to fall back among the walking pace of Miroku. "Tell me about where you live."  
  
Kagome was a little surprised to hear that Inuyasha wanted to know about her home. Koga was never interested in talking about things like that.  
  
"Wellâ.The elders, My grandmother Kaede, Kikyo and I all live in a Miko temple. We are surrounded by the villager's huts in our own little spot in a very large clearing in the woods. Wildflowers grow at the lift of your heels as you walk, and everything is always so green and rich in color. Sort of like a paradise."

"Wowâ..that sounds really nice. God, if only the dorms back at college could at least change their wallpaper color once in a while." Inuyasha told Kagome with a sigh.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, I guess my paradise is considered better then your modern day times home, but lately it hasn't been so pretty. After Raku murdered my father, she has been on our tails, trying to disrupt our peace and corrupt what chance we have of taking my father's place on the throne. Ever since her Wind scar clan abandoned her, she has been in hiding, for fear of being out in the open now. With the help of her clan, she could have all of us killed. But since she is alone she is fearful that we might gang up on her, so to speak."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome." Inuyasha said, trying to give Kagome a sorry smile, making Kagome give a little laugh as she noticed Inuyasha's ear twitch.  
Soon they came to a little dirt path.  
"We are almost home." Sango said, heaving a sigh of relief at the thought of being by herself where Miroku wouldn't be staring at herâ..with those eyesâ.those perverted eyes of his.   
  
The woods opened up to a rather large clearing in the woods, just like Kagome had said. Soon they were surrounded in small huts and friendly, but un happy looking villagers walking around.  
  
One older couple walked up to Kagome and said, "We are very sorry to hear of your misfortune, Princess Kagome. We are sure you will defeat Raku soon." They then bowed and walked off.  
  
Kagome and the others began to walk ahead again.  
"Princess?" Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I guess I kind of forgot to tell you." Kagome said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I kind of guessed it before when you were talking about taking up the throne and stuff, but it's just so funny to hear you be called that." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Funny?" Kagome stammered, placing her hands on her hips. "Why is it so funny that I could be a princess?"  
Inuyasha could not help but laugh at her. She looked so cute when she got angry. (This being the first time he has seen her get angry.)  
"No, no. It's not you, I just meant that where I come from, there aren't that many princesses around."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said quietly as she and Inuyasha stopped walking for a second.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice caught the attention of Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Welcome back!" Koga greeted as he ran up to her.


	8. Thoughts of suspicion

(Hey everyone! quick author's note here. I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. You see, my computer crashed and I just got back on line this week. My updating might be a bit slower these days, but don't worry I don't intend to leave a story hanging. Thanks Misskagome)  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Koga shouted again as kagome stood unmoved, a sort of friendly face smiling at him.  
"Hi Koga. We were just on our way back home. You know we are very tired and everything so we will just be on our way!" Kagome replied nervously as she grabbed part of Inuyasha's cloak and started to drag him away.  
"Wait a second," Koga said suspiciously as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome...who are these two cloaked strangers? they smell kind of funny."  
'Think kagome think!'  
"Uh.....well Koga, I think it's just that dog nose of yours that is picking up the scents of everywhere Sango and I have been on our trip." Kagome stated as she figited under his stare.  
She then motioned for Sango and Miroku to follow her and Inuyasha as they started moving again.  
"Bye Koga!" Kagome waved wearily, hoping that Koga wouldn't say anything to anyone about the strangers he saw.  
"Yeah, yeah....That's wolf nose to you!" Koga scoffed back at her, a bit offended that she would name him as a dog.  
  
They did not speak, or let Miroku and Inuyasha to take the cloaks off until they were in the safeness of a small wood hut in the clearing of the woods.  
"You both can stay here until we figure out what to do you," Kagome said as lit a few candles that were hanging on the wall. "These wooden huts are places for travelers and unwanted guests to sleep in."  
"Unwanted guests?" Miroku questioned.  
"Well, unwanted by the elders." Sango tried to explain.  
"Yeah, not us." Kagome added with a smile as she caught eyes with Inuyasha for a moment.  
Inuyasha smiled back at her, but it slowly faded at the sudden sound of rain pounding down onto the roof.  
  
"How about you two stay with us in here till the rain lets up?" Inuyasha asked as he took in a deep breath and waited for their answer.  
The two young women looked at eachother for a moment, then back at Miroku and Inuyasha.  
"No thank you, we will be fine." Sango replied with a small bow.  
Kagome, doing the same added in, "Besides, we are warrior women!"  
With that the two were out the door, a little laugh escaping their lips from what Kagome had said.  
  
Inuyasha's lips formed into a smile as he closed the door behind them and then leaned against it.  
  
"You like her, don't you." Miroku smirked as he came up next to Inuyasha.  
"I don't really know her that well, but maybe.....I might." Inuyasha replied sheepishly.  
Miroku laughed and said,  
"I half expected you to be so embarrassed about it!"  
"Hey!" Inuyasha said with a laugh. "What about you now, huh? I knew you were a womanizer, but I HALF EXPECTED you to be so desperate and all over Sango like that."  
This time Miroku didn't laugh, but took a seat near the small window and looked out it dreamily.  
"I guess that's because I've never really felt this way about anyone else. In my mind I know that I just met her, and it must seem desperate, but what the hell; I'll try anything to win her over."  
  
"Miroku....I had no idea you were so poetic!" Inuyasha joked.  
"Oh for the love of god! will you please just go to sleep?"  
  
The two laughed and joked for a couple minutes more, but then Miroku settled down and fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha to sit by the window this time and stare out at the dark pouring rain.  
What Miroku had told him earlier about Sango made Inuyasha rethink the desperate acts of affection, and wonder if Miroku had really found the girl of his dreams.  
Inuyasha had already found the girl of his dreams, literally, but he had no idea what was to become of their starting relationship.  
He then decided just to sleep on it.  
  
(Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango.)  
  
They ran without speaking all the way to the entryway of the temple door.  
"Kagome! Where have ye been?" Kaede questioned, her facial expression looking concerned.  
"Uh, Goodnight Kagome. Let's meet again in the woods." Sango said, trying to secretly tell Kagome where to meet without her grandmother suspecting something.  
Sango then bowed to Kaede and ran off towards the direction of her room where her cute fiery pet was waiting for her.  
  
"I...I was helping Sango with something in the ship." Kagome answered as she began to ring out the water from her dripping wet hair.  
Kaede said nothing and began to walk slowly.  
Kagome followed by her side. She knew the quietness had something to do about Raku.  
"Ye must know that we didn't get Raku." Kaede said sternly, her hands held elegantly behind her back.  
Kagome nodded slowly.  
"Then ye must also know who we got instead."  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, a few wet strands of her hair sticking to her face as she turned to look at Kaede.  
'Damn it! she must have figured it out.'  
  
"Kagome," Kaede said slowly, her voice firm and suspicious. "Tell me again why ye were so late to come home."  
Kagome just froze, she didn't know what to do!


	9. A new life, with Inuyasha?

(I'm very sorry it took me so long to update! As I said before, my updates may be slower but I am going to finish my stories. I'm thinking that I want to start another story sometime soon. Very drama/romance like. Lol. Thanks for the reviews!)

Kagome gulped and tried not to let the fear shine through her eyes.

'If I tell Kaede about Inuyasha–then she'll have him killed for sure!'

"I was helping Sango with something on the ship." Kagome lied, her voice sounding a bit bitter to her own disliking.

Kaede raised an questioning eyebrow to her answer, but sighed an honest reply of relief.

"I'm glad that ye told the truth Kagome. Whoever that curse went to it will only cause trouble." Kaede said.

"Trouble?" Kagome questioned as she wiped the few wet strands of hair from her face.

"Yes Trouble. If that power goes to a human, then the curse will immediately take over their human form. The power will be too great for them to hold all on their own so it will turn ugly real fast. Do ye understand?" Kaede said, her expression firm but with a soft touch toward her granddaughter.

Kagome nodded.

"But what if we used something to contain that power?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Like my protection beads that ye took from the sacred hold?" Kaede said mockingly.

Kagome gasped.

'She knew all this time? God...I guess I suck at lying!'

"Kagome.....Ye know what the cost is for your actions." Kaede said quietly, her eyes sad but her voice monotone.

"I'm going to loose my place as queen, which means Kikyo gets it since Rin is two years below the age of being picked. And....I will be banned, wont I?" Kagome replied wearily

Kaede nodded and said,

"We'll see you off tomorrow morning." She then turned her back to Kagome and began a slow walk to her quarters.

Kagome's shoulders slumped forward and she lowered her head to her chest.

She knew these rules were old, but why did they have to go by them still?

Out of her sisters, Kagome thought herself to resemble her father most–and she really wanted to become queen.

Now Kikyo was going to live her dreams out..

Kagome turned abruptly to the voice of her younger sister Rin.

"Kagome, What is the matter?" Rin asked, her eyes looking concerned and her sweet baby face looking too young to fit her grown up body once again.

"I've been hiding the person who got Raku's curse and now I'm banned from home and have lost my place in the role to queen." Kagome said quickly, her eyes filling with tears.

"I think Kaede is being too harsh on you. Your actions have always served us well. Oh Kagome I'd rather have you as queen then Kikyo!" Rin said, her arms flying open as she jumped forward and embraced her older sister.

"Thanks." Kagome choked out with a small laugh as she patted Rin's back.

"I should probably go pack though....I'm leaving tomorrow." Kagome said solemnly as she broke the embrace and headed towards her room without looking back. She didn't want to for fear of never letting Rin go.

(Later that night.)

Kagome was packed and had decided that it was best for her to leave in the middle of that night because it was just to much for her to have everyone watching her depart in the morning.

"First things first." Kagome sighed as she reached her hand to the wood cabin's door handle.

"I need to bring them home."

Kagome stepped inside the dark small cabin and quietly closed the door behind her.

She saw two sleeping figures, one of which who was snoring quite loudly.

Kagome guessed that to be Miroku so she went to the other sleeping figure.

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered quietly as she gently shook him by the shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said a bit louder as she shook him a bit harder.

Inuyasha sighed in his sleep and reached up toward Kagome, putting his arms around her and bring her down on top of him.

"Hey!" Kagome said loudly, her voice louder as her face lay inches in front of his.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his grip loosened around Kagome, almost dropping her.

"Hello." Inuyasha said.

"Hi." Kagome replied, very aware how close their lips were.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha said shyly as he let go of Kagome and sat upright in his bed while Kagome sat up a bit stiffly.

"It's alright." Kagome said with a small smile that Inuyasha saw in the dark.

"So....What are you doing here this late?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched behind one of his doggy ears.

"Kaede found out about you and has banned me from home, but I thought it wise to take you and Miroku back to your time now so you both wont get hurt." Kagome said, her eyes shining in the pale moonlight that seeped in from the small window.

"God kagome, if I knew that this would cause so much trouble then I would of asked to go home earlier." Inuyasha said, his eyes a mix of longing and concern.

Miroku stirred a bit in his sleep and then quickly sat up, looking to the side where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"What have I woken up to?" His voice sleepy and sarcastic like.

"Shut up you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Can't you see that we are having a serious moment over here?"

"I know." Miroku said with a laugh as he got up out of his bed, arms folded as he walked over to where they were.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome only smiled, she couldn't really laugh right now.

After Kagome told Miroku what happened and the two young men got ready; they were ready to head out the door when a loud knock came.

Kagome's eyes went wide and her thoughts began to race around in her head.

'Have they come for Inuyasha and Miroku already?'

Kagome slowly opened the door, only half of her ready for what was behind it.

There Sango and Rin were with big smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yeah!" Miroku chirped in quickly as he began to fix his hair when he noticed Sango.

"Well," Rin started looking to Sango then back at Kagome. "When you told me what happened I went to Sango and told her. We then decided to come with you. Home just wouldn't be the same without you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "That's really nice, but don't you think it'd be best if you two stay here? I mean...you both have so much to offer for your future here."

Sango shook her head.

"Our future is with you." She said with a smile.

"I guess it's settled then." Kagome said with a smile. "But where will we go?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then back at the girls.

"You all could stay with us in the modern time. I'm sure my brother wont mind some extra company. He lives all alone and we go to his house on our college breaks." Inuyasha offered, looking from one girl to another.

"Brother huh?" Rin questioned with a small smile. "What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied to Rin.

"Oh Inuyasha I don't know...I'd feel bad with us all intruding like that." Kagome protested.

"No problem. It's really ok." Inuyasha said smiling.

So off they went to Kagome's ship to go to Inuyasha's modern life.


	10. Hello Sesshomaru

(Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been very busy. Well, I'm trying to update more often now. So, please excuse my rusty-ness of writing. LOL)

After some time, they came to the modern world and hovered around an area of dark woods.

"We should stop here so no one will see us." Sango said, overlooking the night sky.

"A very wise decision!" Miroku said, pressing his shoulder up against Sango's in quite a noticeable way.

Sango smiled and gently moved to the side so Miroku fell forward on his face.

"I meant to do that!" He said frantic, as he got himself up and brushed off some dirt. "The floor just looked so inviting."

"Yeah,...Save that line for tonight." Inuyasha said with a slight growl while thinking of possible sleeping arraignments.

Rin laughed and then turned back to watch the ship land.

Once every was safely on the ground, Kagome then sent the ship back to home.

"I almost forgot it could do that." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, Yeah me too." Sango said with a smirk as she eyed Miroku's curious eyes as he followed closely behind her.

They came out of a slit of bushes onto a dirt path in the woods. The dirt path then lead on to an not so busy sidewalk nestled nicely next to the woods.

They then began to walk at a slow pace, only passing a few people who gave Kagome, Rin, and Sango, odd looks. (Inuyasha was wearing a hat of Mirokus to cover up his dog demon ears.)

"Hey Inuyasha," Rin started to say as she briefly looked at herself and the two other young women. "What are we going to do about our clothes? They seem pretty different then the ones you all where here."

"Oh." Inuyasha said quickly. "I never really thought of that! Guess we'll have to take you shopping."

"For now, You can borrow my clothes if you need, Sango." Miroku said with a grin and a wink as he placed his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah...uh, thanks." Sango said uncertainly.

About twenty minutes later, and they were all standing at the gate of Inuyasha's house.

"Looks...pretty." Kagome said as she blocked the strong setting rays of sun out of her tired eyes.

They then proceeded to climb up a small thing of stairs and then onto a stone path to the door.

"So, it's just you and your brother living here?" Rin asked as she stepped up to the door next to Inuyasha.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied quite cheerfully. "I just hope he wont mind you all staying here for some time." he then finished saying as he took off his hat, and one of his dog demon ears twitched.

Inuyasha was about to put his house key in the door lock, when suddenly the door swung open and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, staring at them all.

"I hope this isn't some kind of weird college thing that you've gotten yourself into." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha with a sigh as he held the door for everyone as they walked inside.

"It's a long story." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru quietly.

Sesshomaru closed the door and crossed his arms. "Make yourself comfy, because you'll be sitting there then for a long time." Sesshomaru said while pointing toward the couch.

Some while later, and Inuyasha, (with the help from everybody else pointing out certain details.) Had told Sesshomaru everything from when Inuyasha had first absorbed the demonic powers meant for Raku.

At first, Sesshomaru was quiet and only stared at everyone else, his eyebrows raised in an half puzzled, half interested way.

Then he said quite faintly,

"So...you mean to stay here for the night?"

Inuyasha half smiled and replied, "More like a few days maybe."

Sesshomaru sighed and said,

"If you are going to stay here that long, then I suggest finding some proper clothes for the three of them." and pointed toward the direction of Kagome, Sango, and Rin.

"I know." Inuyasha said abruptly as he stood up from the couch. "I was thinking,"

"That I could bring you to Flagstop so you could get some clothes?" Sesshomaru finished for Inuyasha.

"Well." Inuyasha started to say.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll take you all now if you want."


End file.
